


A Compendium of RWBY

by UnapologeticallyAuthor



Series: A Compendium of RWBY [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyAuthor/pseuds/UnapologeticallyAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello readers, this is my new one shot series that I'll be adding to whenever I want to practice. These stories may, but do not necessarily take place adjacent to "Your Heart Will Open Minds" Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Game of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is the first chapter in my oneshot series. I’ll be doing these whenever I feel like I want to or on special holidays in our world. This one specifically is not story adjacent and takes place on the day of the Ardor Festival which would be our Valentine’s day. Enjoy!

Yang

“Yo, sis,” Ruby deadpans, casually walking into the dorm with an armful of rose petals. I look up from my textbook and stare at her curiously. Why does she have those?

“Hey, Ruby” I reply, getting up from my bed. “Where’d you get those?” I ask, poking the mass of vegetation.

“I made them,” she says, shifting from foot to foot. “You know, with my semblance.”

“Why did you do that?” I question, scratching my head. That’s such a weirdly specific thing to do. I mean, I know that she can make lasting rose petals if she concentrates her aura, but that doesn’t seem worth the effort.

She looks at me, an amused look in her eyes and bursts out laughing, dropping and scattering her rose petals all over the floor. “Ah, no,” she crouches picking the petals up one by one. “Don’t tell me you forgot about Ardor Festival . . . again. Oh man, Blake is going to kill you,” she remarks, not looking up at me.

Right, the Ardor Festival. We’re supposed to show how passionate we are about our partners on this day, and by the look of it, I’m not. That’s just not true though, I love Blake, more than I’ve loved anyone else in the world except for Ruby of course. I’ve just been so caught up in studying for the upcoming finals; that girl really set my work ethic straight. “Uh, I’m going to go down to Vale,” I say, grabbing my wallet and dropping it in my pocket as I run out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, how could I be so forgetful, Blake even reminded me about this a couple of weeks ago. I madly dash around the commercial district, looking for anything that I can afford. I hate the Ardor Festival, all of the prices are so jacked up that I can’t even buy a single rose. Now I understand why Ruby went through the trouble of making all of those rose petals. That also means that she waited for the last minute too. That’s my baby sister alright.

I go through the entire commercial district, looking for anything affordable. Anything at all, but come up empty handed. I feel so defeated. I should probably just head back and tell her the truth. Ugh, I’m dreading this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk up the snow blanketed walkways towards Beacon when something catches my eye. There, in the snow, it glints, shimmering captivatingly. It’s a small metal box. Picking it up, I scrape the snow off of it, and open it seeing a white gold ring, with a purple crystal inset. Is that an amethyst? Regardless, it’s very nicely crafted; the workmanship on the outer part of the shank is incredible. I look inside at the engraving and my heart skips a beat. For my one and only, Yang Xiao Long it reads. Suddenly, I realize a way that I can get out of my problem without having to tell Blake that I didn’t remember the festival.

Placing the box in my pocket, I bound up the stairs to our dorm and push the door down. My love paces in the middle of the room, her hair and appearance disheveled. She looks at me, but averts her eyes, obviously upset at herself for losing the ring. “Hey, kitty cat,” I venture, hoping to get some backlash out of her at least, but she doesn’t take the bait. “Happy, Ardor Festival,” I say, stepping towards her and engulfing her in a massive bear hug.

That doesn’t get anything out of her either.

I decide to hold her for a while and stand there, cradling her. She feels cold so I focus my aura, using it to heat the air around us. Eventually, she looks up at me, sorrow filling those beautiful amber eyes that I’ve seen filled with every emotion from anger, to happiness, to lust. “Yang . . .” she begins, tears beginning to well up near her ducts. Whoa, I didn’t know how much this ring meant to her. “I’m sorry,” she says, burying her face into my chest. I know she loves those babies, but I don’t think now is the time for that.

“Blake? Beautiful? What’s wrong?” I ask, although I’m fairly certain that I know what it is at this point.

“I . . . I had a set of promise rings crafted, and I don’t know what happened. I guess I wasn’t careful enough and I dropped one of them. I’m so sorry,” she replies, clutching the fabric of my top.

“It’s ok Blake, It’s just a thing. We can always replace it. Come on, please try to cheer up, for me,” I request, stroking her silky black hair. “Besides, I have something for you,”

She takes a step back and wipes the tears out of her eyes; she knows the routine. Whenever one of us has a surprise for the other, we reveal them at the same time. She gives me a soft smile, making my heart melt and shakily counts to three revealing the ring. I don’t show her mine, but snatch the ring out of her hand to her silent protest. It looks just like the one in my pocket; however this one has her name on it instead of my own.

“Can I have this?” I ask, looking at the beautiful red gem inset. It’s a good thing we have the same ring size.

Puzzled, she looks at me, but nods her head once, “do you . . . like it?” she asks, wiping the residual tears from her eyes.

“Like it?” I respond, pulling the box out of my pocket and putting it behind my back, “I love it. Almost as much as I love this one,” I reveal the box, surprising Blake to say the least.

“You found it?” she asks, incredulously looking at the small metal receptacle in my hand. I nod and pucker my lips leaning in, expecting a kiss and maybe more for a job well done, but suddenly, I’m on the floor.”Yang! Xiao! Long! How dare you!” She yells, putting the ring on her forefinger and pointing it at me. “You let me cry, and worry when you had this the entire time?” she asks. I didn’t see that coming.

I put my hands up, laughing evasively and scratch the back of my head. “I’m sorry?” I try, attempting to placate the total babe that’s threatening me. She’s so hot when she’s angry.

“Do you know what these gems are?” she asks, pointing the ring at me. Suddenly, it occurs to me that they’re highly weaponized dust crystals. I open my mouth, trying to think of something to say to keep myself from being vaporized when the door slams open. I turn around, just in time to see Ruby bridal carrying Weiss whose face is uncharacteristically red.

“Sorry guys, I know I said that we would be out all night, but Weiss had a little too much to drink before we got our food,” She lays Weiss down on her bed and strips her down, pulling her nightgown over her head.

“Ruby I love you, d’ya know that?” she slurs, hiccuping. She really did drink too much, I have never ever seen Weiss more than tipsy before and this is . . . really weird.

“Shhh, I know, princess,” Ruby replies cupping Weiss’ face and kissing her on her lips. As soon as Ruby pulls away, Weiss begins to snore softly and the remaining three of us freeze.

Blake helps me to my feet and hugs me fiercely, whispering an apology in my ear. We both know that we love each other and obviously, Ruby and Weiss love each other too. Right now though, I love my sister for coming in at that moment exactly, one minute later and I would’ve been toast. I put the ring with Blake’s name on my left forefinger and point it out of the open window, concentrating my aura. A red hot flame shoots out of it and I look on in awe. Blake grabs my other hand, “I love you immensely, Yang,” she says, hugging my arm.

“I love you too, Blakey,” I reply, turning down to kiss her.

That’s really what the Ardor Festival is really about anyway; not passion, but love.


	2. Enter the Schneenis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has created a monster, hilarity ensues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks so much for following me, if you get the chance, be sure to check out “Your Heart Will Open Minds” which is another series by me. Drop a favorite, follow or review and I’ll be sure to upload again soon.

Weiss

After days of tinkering, using that mechanics book that Ruby gave me and listening to Yang’s ridiculous ideas, I finally have a result. This singular piece of hardware will win Ruby’s affection . . . in bed that is.

I take off my workshop goggles and blow the metal shavings off of my creation. Ruby once told me that she designed her weapon; this is no different. Pulling the vat of liquid, gelatinous, cushioning towards me, I dip the non-mechanical protrusion into it and clamp it, preparing to let it sit for a few minutes. As I let it go, I feel my back pocket vibrate: It’s a message from Ruby.

Ruby: Weiss, where are you??? I need you right now ;)

I roll my eyes at my scroll and set it down. Ever since we started having sex, that girl’s libido has skyrocketed. She’s only nineteen though, so that may be part of the reason why; her hormones are raging and it only makes sense that she would want to satisfy her more primal urges. Seriously though, how can she have enough stamina to keep me up literally through the night? I hope that this is enough to satisfy her.

My scroll vibrates again in a rapid sequence; I count four distinct buzzes and wait for it to die down before picking it up.

Ruby: Weiss, Blake and Yang aren’t here we have the room to ourselves.

Ruby: Weiss, hurry.

Ruby: Weiss, I’m begging you.

The last message is in the form of a picture, needless to say, I’m curious of what it is and open it to my sudden and immediate regret; it’s a picture of Ruby bent over completely naked, exposing parts of her to me through this digital interface. My face reddens at the sight and I feel a soft, but nonetheless noticeable throbbing begin between my legs. I cross them, but put my scroll down, trying to relax. 

Weiss, your cake will be there when you’re ready. I tell myself as I pull the circular drill from the workbench. I place the blade with my creation in between it and push down, activating the drill. It works its way through like a knife through warm butter and when it’s done with its work, I pull the prize from the gelatin with a wet smack. Using a carving knife, I round off the edges of the gelatin, making it into the shape of an oversized bullet and blow on it again, removing any stray shavings.

I attach a small, custom made Schnee brand dust cylinder, fastening it mechanically and hold it up, inspecting the item for any defects. I’m glad that nobody is in the workshop on Fridays. Wrapping it in a clean, white, silken cloth, I place it in Ruby’s toolbox and walk upstairs, opening the door with my scroll.

Ruby lies on our bed, moaning softly as I walk in; that would explain why there weren’t any more messages after that picture. I clear my throat loudly and she jumps, pulling the blanket over her bare chest. 

“Weiss,” is all that she manages to say before I interrupt her.

“Do you need me? Or are you all done down there?” I ask sardonically; I should be the one to pleasure my girlfriend, she shouldn’t need to pleasure herself.

“Uh, sorry,” she replies, rubbing her head with the hand that wasn’t between her legs, dropping the blanket slightly and exposing her bare breasts again. 

I avert my gaze to prevent myself from losing all self-control and put the toolbox down on the study table, removing and presenting my love with the silken package that I so painstakingly spent most of the afternoon on.

“Here Ruby, I made this for you,” I say as she carefully takes it from me.

She unwraps it and immediately, her face reddens, “Weiss? When did you? How did you?” She sputters, completely flustered at the item that she holds in her hands.

“It’s a Multi Action Dust Dildo,” I reply simply, smiling at my confused girlfriend and lovingly kissing her, inching my tongue into between her slightly agape lips. She doesn’t resist and falls into my arms like a doll, opening her mouth and letting me enter her. 

When we break for air, she looks into my eyes, “What does it do? I want to try it out,” she says shyly, holding the dildo up.

“Besides the normal functions: spinning, vibrating, the whole works, it can also be modified using dust, much like Myrtenaster,” I reply, smiling at my handiwork.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she looks at me mischievously, “I know you have a cache of dust from home.”

I blush at the suggestion, but all the same get on my knees to look under the bed. I feel a light slap on my butt and glare at the redhead that sits on my bed, innocently twiddling her thumbs as though that weren’t her. I take a small vial of burn dust that I had filled for this occasion out of its case and strip off my uniform, getting into bed beside her. Very carefully, I pour the fine sand into the compartment and fasten it, making sure that it isn’t loose. It would be very bad if it came apart inside of her.

“Come here,” she commands, laying back and spreading her legs beneath the sheets. I trace along her face with my finger and kiss her on the lips, biting her lower lip before trailing down her exposed chest with my tongue. She loves it when I do that and wraps her fingers delicately into my hair. Before I am able to slide my forefinger into her, our door slams open, revealing an angry Yang.

“Sorry, Weiss, I need to talk to my sister,” she declares, scooping me into her arms before she bridal carries me out of the room.

“Wait! My scroll! My clothes!” I yell, pounding on the door. 

Ugh, I better try to get into Pyrrha’s room; she’ll lend me a bathrobe or something. I guess it was a good thing that I hadn’t gotten my underclothes off yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the humorous lewd chapter. In any case, I hope that was enjoyable, thank you anyone for following me and my stories. Your support is appreciated.
> 
> As always, all characters and intellectual property written about above belongs to the lovely people at Roosterteeth and the creator himself, Monty Oum.


	4. Finally Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Finals week at Beacon and team Bumblebee is preparing in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Hello. Firstly if you’re new here, I recommend that you look into my “Your Heart Will Open Minds” story first, for these are just one shots that I use to procrastinate/clear my mind.
> 
> For returning readers, I’d like you all to know that my little hiatus will be coming to an end sometime in the next couple of weeks. Once I’m done with finals, I’ll have a bit more time to devote to putting out content.
> 
> Until then, please enjoy.

Blake

Yang kneels next to me, scrubbing the floor vigorously with a grey rag. “Damn this stupid floor,” she exclaims, slamming it with her fist. “I know, I just need more cleaning spray.” She gets to her feet and walks into the bathroom, causing a loud clatter that sounds like bottles falling moments later. “My bad! Hey, Weiss! Do you know where our cleaning sprays are?” She yells, poking her head out of the doorway. In her focus, she didn’t notice Weiss and Ruby leaving the room twenty minutes ago.

“Yang, sweetheart?” I call, quickly drawing her to me. “Your sister and Weiss went to go have dinner in the city. Don’t you have a test to do?” I place my pencil down on the table next to my textbook and look up at her.

“Yeah yeah, but I gotta clean this floor first, it’s absolutely filthy,” she replies. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that her time with Weiss has been rubbing off on her.

I sigh, knowing that it’s better not to argue with her; once that girl has her mind set on something, she can’t be swayed. Take Jaune and Pyrrha for example: When she found out that Pyrrha had even the slightest intention of dating Jaune, she wouldn’t let up until they were together. There must have been at least 23 botched attempts at matchmaking those two before Weiss stepped in and broke Jaune out of his ignorance. Instead, I focus on Professor Goodwitch’s take home test: In what ways can you disable an enemy witch without resulting to lethal action?

This one is easy; from what I learned during my time with the White Fang, Adam taught me that striking an enemy on his or her jugular vein temporarily cuts off the blood flow to the brain, resulting in a knockout. As I’m about to write down my answer, a sharp clanging sounds from inside the bathroom . . . again.

“Yang, darling. If you don’t quiet down I’ll take away your sex privileges for a month. I need to finish this by tomorrow.” I know that this is partially my fault because I kept pushing it off until now, but that doesn’t excuse Yang’s behavior. 

“Alright, Blake. I’m almost done cleaning the bathroom!” She returns, poking her head through the door again.

I look up in surprise; I didn’t even hear her start cleaning it. If I can say anything about her, it’s that she procrastinates in a way that I don’t think I’ve ever seen before.

Patting her hands against her bare legs, she steps out of the bathroom and stands proudly with her hands on her hips. “Ok, I’m ready to take that test,” she states, pulling up a chair and sitting beside me. Fishing into her schoolbag, she pulls out a crumpled up packet of paper and slams it onto the desk along with a blunt pencil.

I raise an eyebrow at her as she scrawls her name onto the top of her paper. She lifts it up and blows the pencil dust off of it and puts it back down. Just as she’s about to start writing her answer to the first question, she bolts to her feet and snaps her fingers.

“Oh! I know!” She exclaims. “I can’t take this test if I’m hungry.” she runs out of the room and shuts the door with a loud slam.

I facepalm and get to my feet, following her, but by the time I’m in the hallway, I see her sliding down the bannister.

I don’t know why I even bother.


	5. A Smooth(ish) Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is sick! Oh No! What is it like for Weiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Heyo everyone, I'm going to try to be consistently updating this one shot after the next week or so.
> 
> Again, if you're new here you should visit "Your Heart Will Open Minds" which is a story that more or less takes place adjacent to these one shots.
> 
> Favorite, Like, and Review if it suits you. Enjoy!

Weiss

If only I had seen this coming sooner; I could have preempted and eliminated the threat. It started a week ago with the a few innocent sneezes. Since it’s spring, I thought nothing of it at the time because of Ruby’s acute hay fever. But since then, it’s turned into a real fever and doesn’t seem like it’ll be getting better anytime soon. Of course, she would be better by now if she would just take her medicine. And why isn’t Yang here? As soon as we figured out that Ruby was sick, she up and left with Blake. They haven’t been back in four days. 

When will it end? As much as I love this girl, I don’t know how much more of this I can take. Leaning over the sink, I splash some water into my face when I hear the small bell ringing that signals the smaller girl’s need for assistance. I dab my face with a towel that hangs next to the sink and walk into the dorm, seeing her smile and put the bell down.

If only she hadn’t lost her voice too.

“What do you need?” I ask, forcing a smile.

In response, Ruby waves her arms around, trying to tell me what she wants without speaking. From what I can tell, she needs something that has to do with her hands, but nothing else. I shrug my arms and give her a confused look, drawing a pout from her.

She motions for me to come close to her and I do, leaning over our shared bed and sweeping my hair away from my ear.

Ruby makes a small squeaking noise and suddenly turns my face, giving me a soft peck on the lips.

“Ruby!” I exclaim, wiping my lips frantically. I absolutely will not forgive her if I get sick.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes as if to say relax.

“I’m sorry,” I respond. “It’s just that my voice is one of my most important assets and if I were to lose it, even for a short while. . . “ I begin, not knowing how to continue.

Before I can spew any more words out, Ruby gently takes my hand in hers and holds it to her chest, or rather her heart. The simple yet meaningful gesture is touching and makes my own heart swell with love for her and I can’t keep myself from kissing her, sick or not.

“Ruby, you know that I do love you don’t you?” I ask, sitting down on the bed beside her and wrapping my arms around her neck. 

She nods assuringly and rests her head on my chest. I inhale deeply, taking in the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo and lie down. Even though she’s been sick for so long I’ve made her shower every day in an attempt to rid her of her illness. However, to be honest, I really just enjoy staring at her toned stomach and well defined curves. I doubt she cares though, that girl loves to flaunt her body in front of me if only to get more affection.

As I think, her body heat mixed with the sound of her breathing soothes me and soon, the soft rhythmic noise acts as a lullaby and I find myself drifting off to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ruby! I know that you’re not actually sick, knock it off!” I hear Yang command as I groggily open my eyes. 

For Remnant’s sake, it must be after midnight at least. What is that brute of a woman yelling at my girlfriend for?

Sleepily rubbing my eyes, I get to my feet and place my hands on my hips. “Yang Xiao Long!” I yell as loudly as I can manage. “What do you think you’re doing! It’s late; Ruby needs her sleep if she wants to get any better and I need my beauty sleep.”

“Weiss, I hate to tell you this, but you’ve been duped,” she responds acidly, staring down the small redhead who sits wide-eyed.

“Explain,” I command, glaring at the blonde.

I took Ruby’s temperature and everything, she can’t be faking a fever. And her voice completely disappeared after the first day of her illness. She is sick.

“What do you think Blake and I have been doing for the past four days?” She asks, staring a challenge at me.

I scoff at her and notice the lack of Blake in the room. “Galavanting, performing certain hedonistic and somewhat illegal acts, I don’t know. All I know is that I’ve been taking care of your poor sister while you’ve been gone!”

“Weiss, you’re one to talk. And no, we were watching Ruby. I had my suspicions, but I finally found the evidence I needed. Ruby, I saw you get up to work out while Weiss was sleeping. For someone who’s supposedly bedridden, you’re surprisingly energetic.

I stare at Ruby, cocking my head at her. That’s impossible, I credit myself with being a very light sleeper and would have been able to feel it if she had gotten up. Even more so if she had been working out.

“You’re crazy, Yang. Just go back to doing whatever you were doing with Blake and let me nurse Ruby back to health; her condition has only been improving,” I reason, getting back into bed and wrapping my arms around the redhead with a yawn.

“Oh Weiss, Weiss, Weiss. I’m not coming to you baselessly, I have evidence: a video on my scroll.”

I look at Ruby who shrugs her shoulders at me defensively. I believe her, Yang’s constantly butting into our relationship to prove points that don’t necessarily mean anything to anyone other than her. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to just look.

As I walk over to her, a red blur dashes past us followed by a cartoonish zooming noise. “I’m sorry, Weiss!” Ruby’s shrill voice calls, as she sprints away, using her semblance to gain some extra ground.

I run out of the room, more than just a little bit angry when I see Blake walking down the hallway, holding Ruby by her collar with a roguish grin on her face. “Blake, let me go! You don’t understand!” Ruby yells, flailing in a feeble attempt to disengage herself from Blake’s grip.

“Weiss, this one falls to your discretion,” she informs me, dropping the redhead by my feet. Leaning down, she exaggeratedly whispers into Ruby’s ear. “Don’t even think of trying to run again.”

Ruby blanches at the threat and swallows, scratching her head and laughing nervously.

“Ruby, dear, I think you owe me some r&r,” I say, getting back into bed and holding my arms out.

She looks like she’s going to cry from happiness and smiles gratefully, diving into bed beside me and knocking our bedsheets into the air.

With that, Blake and Yang leave the room. I don’t exactly know what kind of point they were trying to prove here, but I don’t really care anyway.

“Don’t you ever dare of doing that again,” I warn, kissing my girlfriend fully and giving her bottom lip a little nibble as I pull away. Then I go to her neck and bite down, sucking until a red spot that matches the color of her cheeks appears.

“I’m sorry, Weiss,” she says . . . again.

I throw the covers over us and mount her, leaning over her before giving the other side of her neck the same treatment.

She doesn’t know how sorry she’s going to be.


	6. Gum a Little Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey all, if you like what you’ve read. Please check out “Your Heart Will Open Minds” which is a RWBY fan fiction written by yours truly.
> 
> This is going to be my last upload for this week, but I will be trying to get back on a schedule now that my finals are up.
> 
> Follow, favorite, review and as always, please enjoy!

Ruby

That’s so distracting, why does she do this to me? I know that she doesn’t mean to and that it isn’t meant to be distracting, but it just is. I pout, staring at the beauty that sits beside me, attentively taking notes. Every now and then, she blows a small bubble with her gum and idly pops it with her tongue.

Oh if only my tongue were there too. I sigh, apparently loudly because she turns towards me and cocks her head, batting her eyelashes innocently.

I inhale loudly and cover my mouth; she knows what she’s doing to me. I’m sure of it. Although, I can’t really do anything about it, I turn towards the board, pretending to take notes while I’m actually just doodling a quick sketch of Professor Port.

I can feel her smiling to my left.

Suddenly, the alarm bell that Professor Port asked Weiss to set rings, signaling that it’s time for us to be dismissed. I get out of my seat and pick up my stuff, sprinting back up to the dorm with the help of my semblance.

Slamming the door behind me, I notice that I’m not alone. Blake stares up at me from her bed with an amused look on her face.

“Hey Ruby, Is the world ending? Why the rush?” She asks, closing the book that she was reading.

“Uh, where’s Yang?” I reply, attempting to dodge the question. It’s weird and a problem that I have to deal with.

“Don’t change the subject, Red,” she smiles, getting to her feet. “Come on, you know that I can keep a secret,” she says, wiggling the Faunus ears beneath her bow.

She has a point; I doubt that any of us would have guessed that she was a Faunus without her outburst two years ago. I sigh and flop down face first on the bed that Weiss and I share, breathing in her wonderfully intoxicating scent.

“Weiss was chewing gum in class today and teasing me, but she probably didn’t mean to do it. But I saw her batting her eyelashes at me. That might have just been her blinking normally. It’s not my fault that I see most things sexually with her. She did it to me.” I shove my face into a pillow and yell, trying to release my frustration.

Behind me, Blake chuckles softly and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. “I can hear her coming into the room; I’ll leave the two of you alone.”

Looking up, I see her walk to her bed and take the book, leaving the room as Weiss enters.

“Ruby, dear, are you ok? You didn’t wait for me after class,” Weiss says, punctuating her speech with a pop of a bubble.

I don’t respond and suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Weiss breathes into my ear, her cool, minty breath raising goosebumps on my arms. “Weiss . . .” I groan, flipping onto my back and taking her face in my hands, pulling her to my lips.

“Ruby, what’s gotten into you?” She breathes, dodging me and playfully kissing my neck.

She definitely knew what she was doing.

“Weiss, why?” I ask pitifully, holding her head to my neck. I know that there are going to be hickeys there tomorrow morning, but I don’t care.

“Nobody’s here, I can be as open with you as I want, my love,” she responds, peppering my neck with sloppy kisses.

After a while, I’m unable to take the tension any longer and switch positions with Weiss quickly. Now below me, Weiss smiles at me deviously and raises her knee a little bit, causing it to rub pleasurably against my button.

“Weiss, you’ve been teasing me all morning,” I say through gritted teeth, holding her arms above her head.

“Well what are you going to do about it?” She challenges, feebly struggling against my grip.

It’s better not to tell her, and just show her. I undo the button of her uniform’s jacket, and then undo her white blouse, exposing a frilly black bra that contrasts with her pale skin. Wait a second; I’ve never seen that bra before. “Is that new?”

“Yes it is, I got it for you. Do you like it?” She asks, shifting her legs and bringing her other knee up to press against me. Then to add insult to injury, she blows a bubble and pops it right in my face.

My heart throbs painfully and I bite my lip, staring at her, not saying anything and she frowns at me.

“Do you not like it?”

Her question catches my attention and I smile at her. “I love it, Weiss. You’re incredible. But you didn’t need to do that for me.”

“You dolt! I didn’t do it because I needed to do it for you; I did it because I wanted to.”

Her answer melts me and I release her arms, maneuvering myself next to her until we’re both facing each other.

“And guess what?” She asks me in an uncharacteristically husky voice, pressing her lips to my cheek and moving up to my earlobe, nibbling it softly. Her cool breath makes me shudder in wicked delight, weakly trying to get a grip on her arm. “The panties match it.”

At that I physically feel my arousal spike. 

“Do you want to see them?” She whispers, fingering the frills of her skirt.

I nod vigorously, rubbing my arms across my chest to calm the aching nubs that cry for attention.

Lifting her legs up, she pulls the skirt above her head and lazily tosses it aside, giving me a perfect view of her even more perfect butt. Like she said, her panties match her bra, but to my surprise, she’s wearing a v-string; the most revealing piece of clothing that she’s ever worn.

“Ruby, come to me,” she commands, spreading her legs with a longing look in her eyes. Her bra is so thin that I can see her nipples poking out.

“Oh, Weiss,” I moan, leaping on her and immediately shoving my tongue into her mouth.

She returns the kiss passionately and begins to moan into my mouth, sharply inhaling as I maybe accidentally brush up against her most sensitive parts.

Pushing her panties to the side, I slide my finger into her wet and willing slit, savoring her sweet moan which abruptly stops and is followed by a fit of hard coughing.

“Weiss? Are you ok?” I ask frantically.

Was it something that I did? Is her throat connected to that somehow?

Eventually though, she stops coughing and wipes the tears out of the corner of her eyes.

“Ruby, could you get me some water please?’ She asks, sitting up and rubbing her throat which must be completely raw.

“I accidentally swallowed my gum.”


	7. Just Kitten Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is having a problem with Yang, or is it the other way around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey everyone, very soon I’ll be going back to writing “Your Heart Will Open Minds”.  
> In the meantime, here’s this.

Yang

Why is this happening?

Did I hit my head during training? Am I in some sick, twisted, alternate dimension? Why is nobody else reacting to this?

“Mrow,” Blake tilts her head up at me from the floor, sitting cross legged with her hands on the ground in front of her.

“Blakey, speak to me. Why are you doing this to me?” I ask, wrapping my arms around her side and pulling her up to sit next to me.

“Mroop?” She responds, nudging her head against my shoulder and making a noise that sounds like purring.

Maybe she hit her head.

“I don’t know how to help you,” I say, scratching her beneath her chin, then kissing her nose softly. Although, maybe that isn’t exactly true, there’s one person on campus that I can trust to the greatest extent possible when it comes to questionable psychological problems.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How can I help you, Yang?” Nora asks, pushing a pair of glasses up the bridge of her nose that look suspiciously similar to the ones that Goodwitch wears. At that, Blake pushes her head against my arm, licking my shoulder. “Is Ruby the problem again?”

I stare at her in disbelief; on second thought, this might have been a bad idea.

“Nora, you’re kidding. Right?”

“Obviously, Yang. . . It’s Weiss, isn’t it?”

I facepalm and shake my head, staring at my mentally incapacitated partner and motioning to her with my right hand.

“Of course!” Nora exclaims, slamming her hands on the bed that she’s using as a desk. “Blake, what seems to be the problem?”

As expected, Blake responds with a series of mroops, meows, and head nudges. It might be cute if I weren’t worried that she may have brain damage or something.

“I see the problem here,” Nora says, nodding at me confidently. “She thinks that she’s a cat.”

I facepalm again and stand up, taking Blake by the collar and dragging her out of team JNPR’s room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You need to help me figure this out,” I command, grabbing Lie Ren’s collar and pulling him towards me.

“Why? What’s the matter?”

I look at him in disbelief, why is this something that I have to explain? This is the most obvious thing on Remnant.

“Uh, Hello? It’s Blake,” I exclaim, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Of course it is,” Ren replies, almost mirroring Nora’s words.

“Well . . . can you help us?” I ask, stepping across the threshold of the library.

“That remains to be seen,” he says, inviting Blake and I to sit beside him. “It doesn’t look like she has any external damage, but her inside may be a different story. I’m going to take Blake’s hand and try to coax her aura out.

He takes Blake’s hand into his own and closes his eyes, inhaling slowly. A faint humming emanates from him as a soft pink light begins to envelop him. Shortly afterwards, Blake’s eyes glass over and a similarly soft purple light that I easily recognize as Blake’s aura begins to shimmer iridescently around her. Ren’s pink snakes outwards and coils around Blake’s arm, gingerly touching her aura and tugging it forward. Now alive, Blake’s aura runs forward over the uncolored air that separates the two auras combining them into one.

To be honest, the show of this makes me kind of jealous even though I know that Ren is totally in love with Nora and that Blake would never love anyone else but me.

Blake’s aura overtakes Ren’s and he seems to welcome it, letting the purple overtake him and surround him. With a long exhale, the light grows bright and then dims completely, retreating back to its source.

“Yang, there is nothing that feels wrong about Blake’s aura. I’m afraid that I’m unable to help.”

“Thanks anyway, I’ll just go slam my head on a wall,” I reply, taking Blake by her hand and pulling her back out the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting her back down on our bed, I put my head in my hands and sigh loudly. As if on cue, Ruby and Weiss walk through the door, both holding arms full of candy bars.

“Hey there, Sis,” Ruby greets, raising her eyebrow at me. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Blake, I don’t know what’s wrong with her, but she won’t stop acting like this.”

“Acting like what?” Weiss asks, dropping her load of candy on their shared bed.

Actually on cue, Blake meows loudly, stretching her arms out on the bed and stretching, exposing a tantalizing view of midriff. I bite my lip to keep focused.

“Oh,” they reply in unison. Ruby drops her load of candy on the bed and lies down on top of them, sighing happily in contrast with my own emotion.

“What do you guys have there?” I ask disinterestedly. It looks like I’m going to have to live with this kitten-Blake for the rest of my life.

Ruby snickers at me, sitting up abruptly with one bar in her hand. Handing it to Weiss, she smiles, “Here, Blake.” She hands it to Blake who eyes it confusedly, swatting it a few times before accepting it. Unwrapping the foil covering, she sniffs the chocolate before taking a bite out of it and giving me a familiar smile.

“I feel so much better,” Blake breathes, giving me a loving kiss on the lips.

“What? What happened? What was the matter?” I ask her, frantically throwing questions at her.

“I guess I was hungry,” she replies, leaning in for another kiss, which I willingly and happily accept.

I don’t know why I didn’t think to feed her. I push that to the back of my mind and keep it there in case this happens again.

“What kind of candy bar can fill you up with just one bite?” I ask, grabbing it and taking a bite out of it. The sweet, chocolaty, caramel, nutty taste mixes in my mouth, making it water. This thing is really good.

“Weiss made them herself; they’re a mix of healthy and delicious. She calls them Super Nutritious Impossibly Classy Killer Energy Retainer bars. Or SNICKER for short.”

“You’re not you when you’re hungry, Blake,” Weiss chimes in.

I could have sworn that I heard that somewhere else before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this one played out better in my head.


	8. Big Game Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby have a hunting contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an example that I wrote for a friend, Lawsonhawk, who asked me for a sample of writing in a combat scenario.

Yang

I can’t believe that Ruby thought she could outdo me in kills. Doesn’t she know that I’m stronger than her? Well, regardless, I’ll show her. Firing a slug at the ground beneath me, I launch myself into the air towards the beowolf standing directly to my left. It catches the salvo of explosive rounds that I fire immediately afterwards and vaporizes on the spot.

“Thirty-seven!” I yell, looking for the crimson blur in my periphery. This might be a contest, but safety still comes first.

The flurry of rose petals that showers me tells me that my younger sister just sliced a few beowolves to ribbons. “Thirty-eight!” she responds, darting across the field of my view.

I will not be outdone by her.

Slamming my fists together, I create enough energy to send myself into what Ruby calls ‘super saiyan’. She’s been reading way too many comics recently.

The extra strength that my form change gives me lets me dash forward without having to use any ammo. I throw a fist out at the nearest black shape and hit it hard enough for me to pierce its chest. I’m not ashamed to say that I smiled. These things have no souls so I have no qualms about killing them.

For things with no souls though, they’re surprisingly coordinated. Like right now, they form a tight ring around me, ignoring their brethren who are being sliced up by Ruby’s speed and skill.

“If you ugly jerks want a fight, I’ll give it to you!” I taunt, reloading Ember Celica.

As if on cue, one of the beowolves lunges forward, it’s massive black paw outstretched and ready to kill. This one has a large spike protruding from its forearm and tries, but fails, to use it as a weapon. I easily sidestep the blow, countering by raising my fist just enough to deflect it past my head. Once the beowolf’s balance is shaken, I duck underneath its forward moving body and punch it in the chest, using a slug to throw it across the wooded area that Ruby and I are fighting in.

The other beowolves don’t like that very much by the looks of it and attack at once. They’re still mindless creatures though and fight recklessly. With a few dodges, I’m able to avoid every blow while using their momentum to throw them into each other.

This isn’t even a challenge. I don’t know why Ruby insisted on this -

Before I can complete the thought, a single lock of my hair falls in front of my face. “What-” I begin, my voice faltering slightly. “What have you done!” My fury is unbridled and I leap forward, not caring at all about myself. All that matters is that these stupid grimm pay for what they did to me. I throw myself into the fray, punching and shooting in all directions.

Unfortunately, I only kill maybe two or three more before the horde overtakes me. That’s when my little sister jumps down from the sky. Twisting as she comes down, she precisely slices the beowolves that threaten to kill me without harming me whatsoever. It doesn’t matter much, because the Grimm circle around us again, viciously snarling.

I would be scared. Maybe I would, if my little sister weren’t here. If there’s anyone I can count on, it’s her. Without saying a word, we both rocket forward with me in the lead. I punch the first beowolf, loading two slugs into it before Ruby spins around me, firing just to the left of me to clip one of the others in the head while giving her enough momentum to slice my target in half. I return the favor, firing two explosive rounds to her left and right, vaporizing any threats to her health that may have been there before.

Using the same type of technique, we clear out a column through the seemingly never ending horde of beowolves. That doesn’t stop them from coming and it sure as hell doesn’t stop us from fighting. We fight for what feels like hours until all that’s left around us is a mess of burning wood, holes in the ground and spent shells.

Ruby looks at me exhaustedly. “So how many did you get?” she asks. A small cut across her cheek is the only wound she received during our bout here.

I open my mouth, ready to tell her that I won, but there’s only one thing.

I lost track of how many beowolves I killed.


	9. Clear Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of writing to commemorate the quickly approaching RWBY premiere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be open for commission. If you're interested (want to request a one shot idea) check out unapologeticallyauthor.tumblr.com for more details.

Weiss

As Ruby and I walk down the halls of Beacon, trying to get back to the dorm for the hourlong break that we have between classes, I stumble on an uneven part of the the floor and drop a pencil. Swearing softly to myself, as it’s not proper to swear, I bend over to pick it up. Behind me I hear a sharp intake of breath and look to my girlfriend when I get up.

“Ruby, are you alright?” I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder, “did you trip on the floor too?”

Her face looks a little flushed, but she shakes her head. I really hope that she isn’t coming down with anything. We have a big day this weekend and that would certainly ruin it.

The rest of the way to the staircase is nice and even thankfully. Ruby and I have a meaningful conversation regarding the best way to channel aura with the intent to activate our dust. We agree to disagree on our methods, and the conclusion that we come to is that it’s specific to the user.

Walking up the staircase, Ruby trips a little bit exaggeratedly and drops her book as she falls forward. Of course, I ask her if she’s alright and help her up before bending over to pick up her book. Again, I hear a sharp intake of breath and start to get a little bit suspicious that Ruby’s up to something. I’m just not sure what yet.

She manages to trip again on the second flight of stairs and the same thing essentially happens, “Ruby, you need to pick up your feet. I don’t want you to get hurt,” I say, helping her up again. When I bend over I hear the exact same sharp intake of breath and get an idea of what might be going on here.

I decide to test my hypothesis as we approach the dorm. The hallway is clear so I have no worry of being seen by anybody. I drop my pencil so that I have an excuse to bend over and pick it up. Hearing that selfsame intake of breath and peek over my shoulder. My hypothesis hasn’t been disproven; I trace Ruby’s line of sight directly to my butt. It really is crazy how high her libido is. I know that we aren’t that many years apart, but she really needs that every day or so to be satisfied. Honestly though, this week was finals week and we haven’t had any time to make love so it is in the back of my mind.

Yang and Blake left a note on the inside of the door that reads: “Hey you crazy kids, Blake and I are going to be out for a job today. Be home tomorrow, don’t stay up too late ;)”

Perfect.

I sit down on our bed and pick up a book from Blake’s bookshelf, inspecting its cover and beginning to read it as Ruby begins her process of relaxing after class. When she walks into the bathroom - the last step in her routine - I put the book down and quickly set myself up outside the door.

She yelps, startled, when she opens the door, and she sees me standing there. Without a word, I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her, forcibly pressing her against the wall, and pressing my body against hers. Her lips are warm and soft, full of love and life. I sigh in relief realizing how much tension had built up within me during this week. Stress really gets to you.

She’s like putty in my hands and I have no problem taking her left hand and guiding it along the curve of my spine towards the prize that she couldn’t take her eyes off of.

"Weiss. . . Oh, we have . . . ah class," she moans, trying but failing to keep from crying out. A quiet whimper escapes from her delicious lips and I eat it up, gently nibbling on her bottom lip.

“What Ruby? Don’t you want this?” I murmur, dotting her neck with soft kisses, “We have time for a quickie at least, don’t we?”

The fervor with which she pulls me to the bed is all the answer that I need. We hungrily tear at each other’s clothes, trying desperately to get out of them. For some reason, everything is more difficult when we try to have sex. Getting ready for bed is no big deal of course, but this always proves to be a challenge.

To my great - and happy surprise - I see that Ruby is wearing the pair of black sheer panties that I bought for her. I wonder if that was planned. Her corset holds up most of her bust so she foregoes a bra on most days. It helps that she’s so young and dare I say perky?

Without going into great detail, we have our way with each other as quickly as we can, neither of us satisfied, but sated for now, when my scroll’s alarm goes off, alerting me to Professor Port’s Grimm Biology class. Ruby moves to get up, but I pull her back down, snuggling into the nape of her neck.

“Ruby, can’t we stay longer?” I ask, closing my eyes. There’s a pleasant soreness in my lower abdomen, but it’s not something that I’m satisfied with. I move my hand to Ruby’s tender spot, but she pulls my hand away, kissing the fingertip that had just been soaked with questionable juices.

“Weiss, aren’t you supposed to be the responsible one?” She asks me, kissing me on the lips.

“I suppose so,” I pout, grudgingly sitting up.

That’s alright. Tonight, neither Ruby nor I are going to sleep much.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and intellectual property written about above belong to the lovely people at Roosterteeth and the creator himself, Monty Oum.


End file.
